getsmartfandomcom-20200214-history
List of KAOS Agents
The following is a list of KAOS agents from the original series and related productions. For KAOS agents from the 2008 film and its spin-off see List of KAOS Agents (2008). #''' * 1 * 2150 (alias C. Errol Madre) * BR-29 * X-40 '''A * Ahmad * Melnick Archer * Chuck Armstrong ("Chucko") * Mary "Jack" Armstrong * Auerbach B''' * Badeff (Mr. Big #2) * Bagel * Balinkoff * Beastmaster * Belasco * Rass Benito * Billet * Bobo * Boga * Bolger * Arnold Borgia * Victor Borgia * Boris * Bohrman * Dr. Myron Braam * Brian the Brain * Rembrandt Von Bronzefinger * Bruce * Bulmanian Ambassador * Herr Conrad Bunny '''C * Caine * Ann Cameron * Dr. Canyon * Antonio Carlos Carioca * Carla * Carlo Monte * Carlos * Cane * Centurion * The Chameleon * Christopher * The Claw/The Craw * Barbara Cleveland * Milton Conrad * Cortez * Cowboy * Cradlemeyer * Otto Cronin * Chuck Cramer * Crawford * Cynthia (alias) D''' * Mark Danderfield * Karl Danker * Danker's Henchman * Nicola Darvey * Algernon DeGrasse * Demetrios * Senator Dietrich * Wolfgang Dietrich * Dietrick * Nicholas Dimente * Jerry Dobring * Dracula * Dubrovnik * Dunhill * Tracy Dunhill * Miss Dvorchek '''E * Earl * El Lobo-Ito * Emile F''' * Emil Farkas * Naomi Farkas * Ann Ferris * Finster * Dr. Andrew Fish (alias?) * Melvin Forrester * Frankenstein * Frieda * Hans Frome * Abe Fu Yung '''G * Hillary Gainsborough (alias) * Garth * Gaucho * Ben Gazzman * Gelson * Georgio * Godzilla * Gorcheck * Gorshen * Otto Greer * Greg * Gregor * Greta * Captain "Harvey" Wolf Groman * The Groovy Guru * Gropo * Gruvnik H''' * Hanlon * Hans * Dr. Carl Haskell * Commander Hathaway * Susie Hayakawa * Heinicke * Dr. Hejeighijnes * Henrich of Holtzbrau * Mr. Hercules * Herman * Himmel * Hondo * Hugo * Hans Hunter * Otto Hurrah * Hymie (prior to conversion to Control) '''I * Ingrid * Ironhand J''' * Jacoby * Janet * Frank Lloyd Joshua '''K * Kaos Chairwoman * Kadinsky * Kelley * Kessinger * Major Fritz Kessler * Kimmel * Kinsky * Colonel Kyle K. Kirby * Kirsch (Y-11) * Kohlman * Kopek * Kosovich * Kovack * Amanda Krispin * Kinsey Krispin * Krochanska * Professor Kroeger * Krueger * Eric Kruger * Dr. Kruger * Kubacheck * Kukov of Klutzenglacken * Kurt L''' * Dr. Lasky * Montague Leach * The Leader * Leadside * Le Moco * Lili * Ling How * Big Eddie Little * Lopez * Louis * Lower Gemini * Lucheck * Luchek * Luden '''M * Mace * Dr. Madre * The Maestro * Miss Magruder * Dr. Mangle * Marco * Marcus * George Markovich * Gina Matusik * Melnik * Dr. Kendall Mendelsohn * Ming * "Miss Formosa" * "Miss Transmania" * Paul John Mondebello * Mondo * Contessa Montenegro * Moorpark * Mr. Big * Mr. K N''' * Nancy * Natasha * Natz * Mrs. Emily Neal * Nealis (Agent 127) * George Newfield * Dr. Noodelman * Norman * Nova * Nova's Partner '''O * Obermeyer * Obler * Octavia * Oleg * One-Handed Man * One-Way Al * Otto * Otto of Oberfurstengogel P''' * Miss Parker * Mr. Peter * Petroff * Victor Polo * Popov * Professor Popovich * Preminger * Jarvis Pym '''Q * Quincannon R''' * Dr. Ramsey * Ravage * Raymond * Redgrave * Rex * Rhinehart * Rhonda * Richelieu * George Robinson * Victor Royal * Rudolph '''S * The Sacred Cows * Norman Saint Sauvage * Rex Savage * Harvey Satan * Schnell * Schroeder * Schwartz * Alexei Sebastian * Nino Salvatori Sebastiani * Seidlitz * The Shark * Shirley * Carl Shirtsinger * Omar Shurok * Sidney * Mr. Sydney * Konrad/Ludwig von Siegfried * Siegfried's Sister * Simon the Likeable * Victor Slade * Donald Snead * Dimitri Sokolov * Sommers * Sonja * Sonya * Spinoza * Stanislaus * Starker * Stroheim * Stromberg * Stryker * Alma Sutton T''' * Tolliver * Toto * Toulouse * Elwood Tudbury * Warren the Turtle '''U * Upjohn * Upper Gemini V''' * Valdez * Frank Valentine * Miss Valerie * Miss Van Cleef * Victor * Victoria * Alex Vogel * Karl Vogel * Les Vogel * Professor Von Gunther * Baron Von Krupa * Otto Von Werner '''W * Wailin' Wanda (Courier 12) * Waldheim * Waterhouse * Widow Waterhouse * Major Preston Waterhouse * Waxman * The Whip * Wilbur * Wolfgang * Woodman Y''' * Yakuro Yamasaki * Dr. Yes '''Z * Zelinka * Dr. Eric Zharko